Paixão a Bordo
by BabyLovely
Summary: ANTIGA DIÁRIO DE BORDO-Edward e Bella fazem um cruzeiro depois de serem traídos por seus respectivos namorados. O que vai acontecer quando se fica dois meses à deriva?
1. Troca de Olhares

**Oi meninas, eu voltei! Não briguem comigo, please! Eu expliquei porque eu pararia e aqui estou com Diário de Bordo, que agora chama Paixão a Bordo. Acho que esse título ficou melhor! **

**Nesse cap. eu quase não mexi, tinha poucas coisas que eu queria mudar aqui, mas ok! Chega de papo e Boa Leitura!**

* * *

><p><strong>Troca de olhares<strong>

**EDWARD POV**

Eu juro que um dia eu taco fogo em todas as roupas da minha irmã. Não, retiro o que disse, porque se não ela iria fazer compras e compraria ainda mais! Definitivamente essa hipótese está deletada!

Mas quem é que leva catorze malas para um cruzeiro pelo mundo? Ta certo que vamos passar dois meses viajando, mas catorze? Caramba eu só vou levar quatro, ela só vai levar dez a mais que eu. Pouca coisa!

Bom, mas vamos começar do começo néh?

Meu nome é Edward Cullen, tenho 23 anos, sou formado em Medicina e trabalho com meu pai, Carlisle, em um hospital, como clínico-geral, bem próximo do bairro onde moro em Los Angeles. Tenho dois irmãos, Alice e Emmett.

Alice tem 21 anos e é uma típica patricinha, é consumista compulsiva, compra tudo que vê pela frente e acredito que um dia vai levar meus pais a falência. Talvez não mais agora, já que começou a trabalhar com a minha mãe, Esme, como decoradora e já tem seu próprio dinheiro, não que isso dê para suas comprinhas, diga-se de passagem. Namora há três anos um amigo meu de longa data, Jasper.

Emmett tem 24 anos, apesar de às vezes parecer ter cinco, para falar a verdade, a mentalidade de Emmett não desenvolveu junto com o seu corpo imenso. Trabalha em uma escola particular como professor de Educação Física, que é o que ele gosta mesmo de fazer.

Bom, nós três vamos fazer um cruzeiro jovem pelo mundo durante dois meses e cada um tem um motivo diferente.

Eu vou porque quero experimentar novos lugares e conhecer novas pessoas. Tive essa ideia quando descobri que estava sendo traído pela minha namorada, Tanya, com o meu 'melhor amigo', Laurent.

Alice alega que quer desligar a cabeça do trabalho, pois está com muitos clientes e não está agüentando a pressão.

E Emmett quer conhecer novas pessoas, leia-se, novas mulheres.

Partimos amanhã e Alice está reclamando que não teve tempo de arrumar as malas (as catorze malas!).

Ela e Emmett vieram para o meu apartamento para assim, possamos sair todos juntos. Jasper iria direto para o porto, porque trabalharia durante a noite no restaurante dos pais e não poderia vir.

-Alice, para que tudo isso de bagagem? – eu perguntei a ela.

-Baby, vamos passar dois meses viajando, você queria o quê? Que eu levasse duas malinhas? Edward me poupe!

Tive que chamar a minha mãe para ir conosco, para que ela pudesse levar o carro da Alice de volta para o apartamento dela, pois no meu não ia caber tudo. Quatro malas minhas, mais três malas e uma mochila do Emmett já não estavam cabendo no porta-malas do meu Volvo, imaginem mais as catorze da Alice.

Esperamos até Dona Esme chegar com o Porshe amarelo-canário (nada chamativo!) de Alice e saímos para o porto para desligar a cabeça e o corpo do mundo.

Assim que ela chegou, foi com Alice em seu carro e eu e Emmett fomos no meu para o porto.

**XxXxX**

**BELLA POV**

-Rosálie, chega de se arrumar, nós vamos nos atrasar! – eu gritei para a minha irmã da sala. Caramba, qual é o problema de se arrumar rápido?

Ok! Não me apresentei.

Meu nome é Isabella Swan, mas prefiro que me chamem de Bella, tenho 21 anos, sou formada em Medicina e fiz especialização em Dermatologia, trabalho com minha melhor amiga, Ângela que também é Dermatologista, em um consultório no centro de New York. Moro com minha irmã, Rosálie, que além de ser a 'Drama Queen', é extremamente consumista.

Meus pais moram em Forks, uma cidadezinha no fim do mundo, onde só se faz uma coisa: Chove, junto com o meu irmãozinho adotivo Seth de 13 anos.

Há um mês terminei com o meu namoro de um ano e meio com James, porque ele me traiu com Victória, uma garota irritante que fazia Medicina comigo e freqüentava meu apartamento sempre que fazíamos pesquisa juntas.

Então decidi fazer um cruzeiro jovem de dois meses por todo o mundo. Precisava esquecer todas as minhas preocupações e os meus problemas. Por isso, chamei Rose, a pessoa mais indicada para você se animar ou ir a uma boa festa.

Ela saiu de seu quarto, vestindo uma calça skinny justa até demais e uma blusinha preta de alcinha com um salto enorme, e com suas sete malas e sua frasqueira gigante de três andares e eu peguei as minhas cinco e minha nécessaire e descemos para o estacionamento para pegar o meu carrinho e irmos pegar o vôo para L.A., onde iríamos embarcar.

**XxXxX**

**ROSALIE POV**

Porque minha irmã sempre tem que dar uma de mãe? Sério custa ela esperar eu me arrumar mais um pouquinho? Não! Eu não tenho culpa se ela não gosta de se arrumar (ela é a única mulher que eu conheço que não gosta de fazer isso!). Ta bom, ela se veste muito bem, mas muito rápido.

-Rosálie, já chega de se arrumar, nós vamos nos atrasar! – ela gritou da sala do apê que dividimos. Eu não falei, ela já está pronta a séculos e eu nem terminei de fazer a minha maquiagem.

Bem, eu nem me apresentei ainda, néh?(OBS: Isso vai ficar guardado para alguma agência de namoros ou coisa do tipo? Porque eu realmente to precisando de uma!)

Meu nome é Rosálie Swan, tenho 24 anos e sou modelo (É por isso que me arrumo tanto), não sou muito famosa ainda, só fiz alguns comerciais de TV e algumas propagandas de sapatos. Moro em New York com a chata (brincadeirinha!) da minha irmã, Isabella, ou Bella, como ela mesma corrige. Já tive vários namorados, mas nunca gostei de verdade de alguém! Não tenho melhores amigas, porque eu conto tuuuudo para a Bella e estou muito feliz sem mesmo.

Meus pais moram num c* do mundo chamado Forks, onde não tem nada para fazer, porque só chove! Eu tenho outro irmão, o Seth, ele tem 13 anos e é bem chatinho, é um grude na Bella! Parece que nem gosta de mim.

Nós estamos indo para um cruzeiro jovem e vamos ficar viajando durante dois meses, meus pais não gostaram muito da ideia no começo, mas quando a Bellinha disse que tinha levado enfeites na cabeça, eles concordaram. Sabe, eu nunca gostei do James, ele é feio**[N/A: Eu não acho isso, meninas! Aushausha]**, chato e muito grudento.

Acabei a minha maquiagem, saí do meu quarto e fui para a sala, levando todas as minhas malas, onde a minha irmã me esperava com a expressão 'pronta para mata um'.

Descemos até o estacionamento do prédio e fomos para o aeroporto no carrinho da minha irmãzinha linda(quem não percebeu era pra ser irônico!:P), para irmos para L.A. para poder embarcar no cruzeiro.

**XxXxX**

**EDWARD POV**

Chegamos ao porto na hora, quer dizer, eu e Emmett chegamos ao porto na hora, Alice deve ter se perdido. Jasper também já tinha chego e veio se juntar a nós, perguntando por para ela.

-Alice, onde você está? – perguntei já puto da vida.

-_É que eu e a mamãe ficamos com fome e paramos no Starbucks, mas já estamos chegando!_ – ela se explicou.

-Alice, já estamos atrasados, quer fazer o favor de chegar rápido? – No instante que falei, seu Porshe estacionou na minha frente.

-Feliz, maninho? – ela perguntou saindo do carro.

-Muito! Agora vamos logo. – eu respondi, olhei para Emmett e ele só ria.

Alice deu um beijinho em Jasper e começaram a conversar.

Despedimos-nos de minha mãe e entramos na fila para entrar no navio e é lógico que Alice precisou de ajuda com aquele monte de mala. Peguei dois carrinhos daquele de bagagem e ajudei Alice a colocar suas malas lá.

Na hora em que virei, vi a menina mais linda que já tinha visto na vida. Seus cabelos eram castanhos, assim como os seus olhos, eles tinham um tom de chocolate delicioso, suas curvas estavam bem em evidência pelo vestido curto que ela vestia. Estava usando um sapato de salto azul e estava totalmente adorável com suas bochechas vermelhinhas de tanto rir. Ela estava ao lado de uma loira escultural, mas sabe o que é néh? Eu prefiro as morenas!**[N/A: Amoooo essa parte do livro!]**

Ela então olhou para mim e vendo que eu a _secava_ corou violentamente e eu tive vontade de passar a mão ali. Ela virou e falou algo com sua irmã que me olhou e depois riu.

**XxXxX**

**BELLA POV**

O vôo foi muito calmo e Rosálie foi falando durante a viagem inteira que eu precisava de um novo namorado e tal. Nem preciso dizer que ela foi total e completamente ignorada néh?

Já em Los Angeles, fomos até o porto para podermos embarcar. Entramos na fila com muita dificuldade com as malas. Um rapaz, loiro de olhos azuis veio nos ajudar com dois daqueles carrinhos para bagagem.

-Bom, gatinhas, percebi que vocês estão com dificuldades para carregar suas malas, então trouxe isso para ajudá-las! – ele disse tentando parecer sexy, mas não obtendo muito sucesso e sorrindo demais até para o meu gosto. – Eu sou Mike Newton.

-Bella e Rosálie Swan. – respondi por nós duas, já que Rose estava tendo muito esforço para não rir, vendo que o pobre Mike estava me cantando.

-Qualquer coisa, vou estar no navio, minha cabine é a 1553. – ele disse saindo. Eu olhei para Rose e nós caímos na gargalhada.

Assim que parei de rir, olhei para o lado e pude ver na fila ao lado o homem mais lindo que já tinha visto na vida. Cabelos acobreados totalmente bagunçados, deixando-os adoráveis e olhos verdes. Vestia uma calça jeans escura e uma camisa xadrez azul claro em cima da regata branca que colava em seu corpo bem definido. Ele estava olhando para mim, virei meu rosto e senti que minhas bochechas me entregariam.

-O que foi? – Rosalie perguntou e eu só indiquei com a cabeça o Deus Grego que estava me olhando. Ela só riu novamente

Oh Meu Deus! Esse cruzeiro vai ser a minha perdição.

* * *

><p><strong>Aguardem pelo próximo capítulo.<strong>

**Espero reviews!**

**Beijooos**


	2. Troca de Sorrisos

**EDWARD POV**

Com muito esforço e com a minha ajuda Alice entrou no navio, não é fácil empurrar dois carrinhos de bagagem de uma vez só numa rampa. E depois todas as catorze malas dela foram revistadas, ou seja, ficamos um bom tempo sem poder ir para as nossas cabines, já que Alice ordenou, e ninguém contraria Alice, que ficássemos com ela durante todo o processo.

Não encontrei aquela garota mais no navio, provavelmente não demorou para as malas dela serem revistadas, já que não eram catorze como a Alice, e ela com certeza pode ir para o seu quarto.

Combinamos que cada um arrumaria as suas coisas na cabine e nos encontraríamos na piscina do navio, porque estava um muito quente e só mesmo uma piscina para refrescar.

Nossas cabines eram bem próximas, a de Alice e Jasper era a cabine 1450, a minha era a 1451 e a do Emmett era a 1458. Fomos até elas e entramos.

Guardei quase todas as minhas roupas no armário que tinha na suíte e me troquei, colocando uma bermuda para que pudesse nadar. Peguei uma toalha e coloquei na cabeça meus óculos de sol Ray Ban do estilo Way Fer e saí da minha cabine.

Assim que tranquei a porta, dei de cara com _a_garota. Ela estava com um biquíni roxo por baixo de sua saída de banho de lesi**[N/A: Eu não sei como se escreve o nome desse tecido. Sorry]** praticamente transparente e seus óculos de sol na cabeça assim como eu. Ela estava segurando seu celular. Assim que percebeu que eu a secava, literalmente, ela corou bem de leve e por impulso, quase que toquei aquelas bochechas, e ela sorriu lindamente. Sorri de volta.

-Edward Cullen – eu disse, estendendo a minha mão.

-Isabella Swan – ela disse, me cumprimentando. – Bom só Bella.

-EDWAAAAAAAARD! – nem preciso dizer que foi o ogro do meu irmão que gritou né?

-O que foi Emmett? – eu perguntei, pude ver que Bella estava um pouco assustada com o grito do ogro ao meu lado.

-Bom, Alice me mandou ver onde você estava! – ele me respondeu e Alice apareceu atrás dele, até que notou Bella,um pouco menos assustada, ao meu lado – Quem é a gatinha?

-Emmett! – Alice ralhou.

-Bella Swan – ela respondeu, corando.

-Eu sou o Emmett e essa é a Alice! – ele disse apontando para a anã de jardim que tenho com irmã. – E, pelo visto, você já conheceu o Edward né?

Ela corou mais ainda.

**XxXxX**

**BELLA POV**

Eu e Rosálie entramos no navio e ficamos maravilhadas com o que vimos. Ele era todo decorado em madeira de cor café e vidro. Logo na entrada tinha a recepção, onde pedimos ajuda de onde ficavam as nossas cabines. A minha era a cabine 1452 e a de Rose era 1459. As duas ficavam no mesmo corredor.

Eu acabei não encontrando mais com aquele homem que eu tinha visto na fila, menos-mal, porque se ele ficou me secando na fila, provavelmente me atacaria.

Eu e Rose fomos para as nossas respectivas cabines e esvaziei as minhas malas, colocando tudo no armário e as minhas coisas de higiene pessoal no banheiro.

Troquei-me, coloquei um biquíni roxo e rosa e a minha saída de banho transparente, meus óculos e uma rasteirinha qualquer para ir me refrescar na piscina do navio. Liguei para Rose e disse para ela me encontrar lá.

Saí da minha suíte e tranquei-a, fui até a piscina e depois de uns dez minutos me toquei que tinha esquecido meu celular na cabine.

-Rose, meu celular ficou na cabine, vou lá buscar. – eu disse, mas não sei se ela ouviu, pois estava flertando com um homem que deveria ser uns dez anos mais velho do que ela.

Voltei a até a minha suíte e peguei meu celular, um IPhone branco.

Saí da suíte e dei de cara com _o_ homem. Ele estava usando só uma bermuda para nadar e tinha uma toalha no pescoço e os óculos na cabeça assim como eu, deixando o seu bem-definido tórax nu.

Percebi que ele me olhava dos pés a cabeça e corei. Acabei sorrindo de vergonha e ele deu o sorriso mais lindo que eu já vi em toda a minha vida.

-Edward Cullen – ele disse, estendendo sua mão.

-Isabella Swan – Merda, porque eu disse meu nome inteiro? – Bom só Bella.

-EDWAAAAAAAARD! – um homem imenso gritou, me assustando completamente.

-O que foi Emmett? – Edward perguntou visivelmente irritado.

-Bom, Alice me mandou ver onde você estava! – ele respondeu e uma garota com rosto de fada saiu de trás dele, então ele me notou. Droga! – Quem é a gatinha?

-Emmett! – A fadinha ralhou com ele

-Bella Swan – eu respondi, corando de novo.

-Eu sou o Emmett e essa é a Alice! – ele disse apontando para a tal fadinha. – E, pelo visto, você já conheceu o Edward né?

E então eu corei mais ainda.

-Er... Eu só vim pegar o meu celular, minha irmã deve estar me esperando na piscina – eu disse, comentei que estava um pouco nervosa? Não? Então, eu estou, só não me perguntem o porquê! – Foi um prazer conhecer vocês!

-Também estamos indo para a piscina. – Alice falou – Podemos ir com você?

-C-Claro – Merda! Por que eu fui gaguejar?

Fomos até a piscina em silêncio e Rosálie estava tomando sol. Emmett se animou vendo minha irmã só com aquele pedaço e pano vermelho, que ela prefere chamar de biquíni.

Deitei na espreguiçadeira ao seu lado e Edward ao meu outro lado, com um sorriso brincando em seus lábios.

-Então, você é de onde? – ele perguntou

-Nova York e você?

-Los Angeles, na verdade, toda a minha família mora lá. – ele respondeu, sorrindo, dava para perceber no seu tom de pele um pouco bronzeado – Você faz o que da vida?

-Sou médica e você?

-A mesma coisa. – respondeu sorrindo.

Okay Isabella não pira, respira, isso! Ele não vai conseguir te seduzir com esses sorrisos lindos e reluzentes e nem com esses olhos extremamente verdes que dá vontade de ficar ali só olhando e não parar nunca mais.

Conversamos mais sobre a profissão meio em comum, sendo que nós dois fizemos Medicina, música, festas até que paramos no assunto _amor._

-Bom, eu fui traído pela minha namorada com o meu 'melhor amigo'. – Edward disse.

_**Flashback on**_

_-Tanya, você está aí? –eu perguntei, entrando em sua casa._

_-..._

_-Tanya? – eu perguntei novamente._

_-..._

_-Tanya, está tudo bem?_

_Até que vi ela e Laurent, meu melhor amigo, aos beijos no corredor da casa dela._

_-EU POSSO SABER QUE MERDA ESTÁ ACONTECENDO AQUI? –eu perguntei aos berros._

_-Edward, meu amor, não é nada disso!_

_-Laurent? Poxa, eu pensava que você fosse meu amigo! É pelo jeito não é néh?_

_-Edward, cara, não é nada disso que você está pensando._

_-Não? E é o que em? Eu posso saber? – a minha vontade era de matar aqueles dois – Querem saber, Tanya acabou! E Laurent, nunca mais me procure ok?_

_Saí daquela casa com um único propósito, esquecer daquela cena horrível._

_Saí para beber e não sei como fui parar em casa, a última coisa que me lembro foi de uma ressaca horrorosa._

_**Flashback off**_

-Eu também, só que a menina não era minha melhor amiga, ela fez Medicina comigo e freqüentava a minha casa quando fazíamos pesquisa juntas, mas traição é traição! – eu falei.

_**Flashback on**_

_Eu entrei na casa dele com a minha chave e simplesmente o vi beijando Victória no sofá._

_-James, o que é isso? – eu perguntei e senti as primeiras lágrimas rolarem por meu rosto._

_-Bella, amor, ela me atacou e ..._

_-Eu te ataquei?_

_-ACABOU JAMES! ACABOU! – eu gritei e saí de lá._

_Chorei por vários dias, daí resolvi fazer o Cruzeiro._

_**Flashback off**_

-Eu já acho esse James um idiota, porque trair uma menina linda como você além de ser uma idiotice, é muita burrice! – Edward disse e eu corei uns mil tons de vermelho.

Rosálie e Alice logo se acertaram e começaram a conversar sobre roupas, sapatos e qualquer outra coisa sobre moda. Ouvi Rose comentando sobre seu trabalho e Alice também. Mas não prestei muita atenção na conversa delas.

-Eu vou entrar na água, vem também! – Edward me convidou.

-Não...Er...

-Ah! Vamos sim!

-Não, não Edward.

-Ah! Você vai sim, mocinha!- ele disse me pegando no colo e pulando na água junto comigo.

Tentei me soltar dele para conseguir voltar à superfície para respirar, mas ele não deixou. E sabe que eu estava gostando de ficar ali nos braços dele?

-Edward, seu louco! – eu disse quando em fim, voltamos para buscar ar.

Ficamos mais um tempinho na água e saímos para tomar banho e almoçar.

-Te vejo no almoço? – Edward me perguntou quando eu estava saindo da área da piscina.

-Claro, vamos almoçar no bar?

-Sim.

-Ok, te vejo lá!

Fomos todos juntos até os quartos e descobri que a minha cabine ficava entre a de Emmett e a de Edward. Ótimo!

Entrei, tomei um banho morno rápido e me troquei. Coloquei um shortinho jeans de lavagem escura e uma blusa de babados creme com um cintinho vermelho abaixo do busto, pus uma sapatilha verde e um colar de laço dourado. Fiz uma maquiagem bem leve e deixei o meu cabelo solto, pois estava molhado.

Saí da cabine e fui até a de Rosálie, que me pediu ajuda para escolher seus sapatos. Ela terminou de se arrumar e nós fomos para o bar.

-Hey, as donzelas finalmente apareceram! – Emmett falou.

-Hey! – Rosálie respondeu.

Almoçamos em meio a risadas e piadinhas feitas por Emmett e algumas _trocas de sorrisos_entre Edward e eu.

Quando nos despedimos no corredor da cabine já estava escuro e precisávamos nos arrumar para a festa de 'Boas-Vindas' do cruzeiro. Rosálie e Alice me fizeram de boneca, e quando elas foram se arrumar me deixando sozinha, peguei meu notebook e comecei a fazer meu _**Diário de Bordo**_.

_**Cruzeiro 'Away From Life' - 01/07/2011 – Primeiro Dia - 18:10**_

_Olá, meu nome é Bella Swan e por causa de uma desilusão amorosa, resolvi fazer um cruzeiro e arrastei minha irmã junto. Bom, assim que entrei na fila, pude ver o homem mais lindo de toda a minha vida, e mais tarde pude descobrir que sua cabine era ao lado da minha. Nós conversamos e fizemos amizade. Os seus irmãos, Alice e Emmett e o namorado de Alice, Jasper são muito divertidos. Edward ficou trocando sorrisos comigo durante todo o tempo que ficamos na piscina, que ele me jogou lá dentro, e durante o almoço__**.**__Ele é muito fofo e acho que ele está dando mole para mim. Mas ainda não sei. Bom, agora tenho que ir, porque temos uma festa de 'Boas-Vindas' e eu realmente não vou perder!_

_Beijos e até mais._

_Bella Swan_

* * *

><p><strong>Oláaa, eu sei que faz muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuito tempo que eu não posto. Mas eu começarei a postar regularmente, eu acho, agora, porque entrei de férias.<strong>

**Espero que estajam gostando de reler a fic, pra quem já acompanhava antes.**

**Respondendo as duas reviews que eu recebi:**

**ferpbiagi: **eu, snceramente, não acho ele feio não! Só podia cortar o cabelinho! Beijos

**Elisa Carlie Cullen: **amore, pra começar, adorei seu nome! E aí está o seu capítulo. Espero que goste! Beijos

**Pretendo voltar logo meninas! **

**Beijooos**

**PS: Pra ver a capa da Fic entrem no meu blog - www . estupidez-feminina . blogspot . com ( é só retirar os espaços) **


End file.
